encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rulers
This page contains all the rulers from 2005 and 2016. 2005 Lireo Cassiopea: TBA Ursula: A mentioned character only. She became the queen of Lireo but was never seen in the series. She replaced Cassiopea as queen and died because she was affected by the illness which was spread by Hathoria. *She was mentioned by Raquim in Book 2 Episode 50. Demetria: A mentioned character only. She became queen of Lireo but was never seen in the series. She replaced Ursula but soon died because she was affected by the illness which was spread by Hathoria. *She was mentioned by Raquim in Book 2 Episode 50. Mine-a: Evades revealed that the queens that succeeded Cassiopea easily caught the illness because Mine-a is the only one who could rule Lireo successfully because she has the mark of a Sang'gre which will make her immune to the illness furthermore, he and Raquim know that the Hathors will not attempt to harm Mine-a. (He indirectly referred to Hagorn.) In Raquim's writings, he stated that Mine-a is the most beautiful queen in Encantadia. A queen that is just, humble and loving. A queen that is loved and respected by everyone in Encantadia. Amihan: TBA Pirena: After Hagorn exiled Pirena, Amihan and the resistance liberated Lireo and continued her reign. Agane: Agane was the one Hagorn used to replace Pirena after exiling her. Mira: After Mira's heart's essence was taken away by Lavanea, Hagorn chose her to rule Lireo and replaced Agane. Lira: TBA Danaya:TBA Cassandra:TBA Sapiro Nahq Meno Armeo: Armeo is the son of Meno to her former lover Agata. Meno knew he had a son with her but was too afraid to show himself to her unknown to him, she already passed away. Gaining courage to be truthful after Raquim had escaped with Mine-a, Meno appeared to their home not dressed up as an ordinary Encantado but as the King of Sapiro himself. An elder from the tribe introduced him as Gion, Agata's son. Meno checked his back and confirmed that he is a Sapiryan through the mark on his back. Ybrahim Alena: When Ybrahim died, Alena momentarily became the ruler of Sapiro. Armea Adamya Aegen Imaw Hathoria Bartimus Arvak: After the Sang'gre's intervened the past, Arvak became king after murdering his own father Bartimus. It is unknown how Arvak had risen to the throne originally. Hagorn'' 2016 Screenshot 2017-03-20-21-11-45.png|The current rulers of the kingdoms in Encantadia fifteen years after the Hadezar Arc. Screenshot 2017-03-20-21-11-33.png|The rulers and the respective flags of major teritories in Encantadia. Lireo '''Cassiopea Ursula: Was only mentioned by Ma'am Suzette in response to a fan's question. Demetria Mine-a Amihan Pirena LilaSari Danaya Amihan included in her last will that she wants Danaya to succeed her as Queen of Lireo. For fifteen years, she ruled Lireo peacefully until a new threat came in the form of the Etherians led by Avria. Sapiro Hamir Menno Armeo Ybrahim Hathoria Arvak Hagorn Pirena Etheria Avria: The sole Etherian known to have ruled the kingdom of Etheria. Category:Lore Category:Encantadia Category:High Rank Positions